Just Because
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The phrase just because can be taken so many different ways.


**Hi peoples! I have yet another story for you. At first I titled it **_**Just Because **_**because I was writing it just because I was bored. The title kind of fit by time I finished writing it. Go me! That's enough celebrating; now it's time to read.**

**Just Because**

"G4," Brittany said eying Eleanor from across the battleship board.

"Miss," Eleanor said smiling. Brittany frowned and marked it. "A6," Eleanor said.

Brittany continued to frown. "You sank my submarine." She said angrily removing her submarine from the board.

Eleanor giggled and marked another hit. There was a knock at the door; Eleanor looked over and saw Alvin waving at her. "You can come in; it's unlocked."

Alvin walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Wednesday!" He said handing Eleanor the flowers.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Alvin, they're beauty- what did you do?" She asked eying him suspiciously.

Alvin placed his hand on his chest in fake emotional hurt. "I can't give my own girlfriend flowers with being accused of doing something wrong?" He asked.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Now I know you did something."

"I'm not always in some sort of trouble." Alvin said squatting down to look her in the eyes.

"J10!" Brittany exclaimed, more than sure she had it right this time.

"Miss," Eleanor responded causing Brittany tightened her lips in frustration. Eleanor giggled and turned back toward Alvin. "I know, but you do have a history of being in some sort of trouble." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"You know that's why you love me." He chuckled.

Brittany glared at the two as they began whispering and giggling about who knows what. "Hello," She said to capture their attention. "I'm still here."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and Alvin stood up straight. "I have to go; places to go, people to see." Eleanor nodded understandingly. "_Before _I do, I just want to point out that Brittany isn't very good at this game." He laughed.

"B4!" Eleanor said smiling.

Brittany glared at Alvin as she removed her carrier from the board. Alvin laughed and kissed Eleanor's temple. "I'll see you later." He said walking out the door.

"He's up to something." Brittany said as soon as the door shut.

"If Alvin says nothing's up, then I believe him." Eleanor said with a sweet smile.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Could you be anymore naive?" She asked. "You've been with Alvin for months now, and you still don't know how to speak Alvin-ese."

Eleanor's forehead creased in confusion. "What?"

"As in, what Alvin said and what Alvin _said._" Brittany clarified. Eleanor's confused expression remained. "When he said, "just because" that means just because I'm in trouble. 'Places and go and people to see' means, he has to go meet up with his other girlfriend." She further explained.

Eleanor stared at her as if she were crazy. "Why do you always expect the worse in people?" She asked. "Not everyone cheats."

Brittany stood up. "You never know with Alvin." She said grabbing Eleanor's wrist. "We'll have to find out for ourselves." She said pulling her out the door.

***

"Brittany, we've been following Alvin around the mall for twenty minutes. Why don't you just admit you were wrong?" Eleanor said with a tired and distressed expression.

Brittany gasped and pointed into a nearby store window. "…Lying, cheating, destroyer of women dead ahead." She said.

Eleanor looked over to where Brittany was pointing and saw Alvin meeting up with Jeanette inside the jewelry store. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for this." Eleanor said not wanting to believe it.

"Come on, we've got to get closer." Brittany said tucking and rolling into the store and hiding behind a glass case. Eleanor furrowed her brow as her expression changed to a mix of confusion and irritation. Unlike Brittany, Eleanor simply walked into the store and squatted down behind the case Brittany was hiding behind. "You know, if you're not going to get into the spirit of this thing…"

Eleanor quickly shushed her so she could hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, when Brittany finally shut up, Alvin and Jeanette were no longer talking, but hugging. That's all they needed to see. Brittany and Eleanor jumped from behind the glass case, taking Alvin and Jeanette by surprise. "I can't believe this!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"…Can't believe this!" Brittany repeated.

Alvin and Jeanette looked confused. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

"A better question would be: what are you doing here with my sister?"

"…Her sister!" Brittany added with a disappointed look.

"Guys, it's not how it looks." Jeanette attempted to explain.

"Yeah right," Eleanor said not believing it for a second. "How could you do this to me, Alvin?"

"How could you?" Brittany chimed in.

"I trusted you." Eleanor continued.

"She trusted you!" Brittany added.

"But you were nothing more than a two-timing, skirt-chasing, heartbreaker."

"A two-timing, skirt-chasing, heartbreaker..." Brittany repeated.

"Cut that out!" Eleanor said angrily.

"Cut that…oh." Brittany said realizing Eleanor meant her. She turned around and left the store. Jeanette took this opportunity to leave also.

"Are you finished?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor glared at him. "Yes, I am." She said crossing her arms.

Alvin reached into his pocket. "Here," He said handing her a little black box and leaving the store himself.

Eleanor stared in confusion as he walked away. She looked down at the box Alvin gave her and opened it. Inside was a sterling silver ring with a green gem and a note. _Dear Ellie, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. So I present this ring as a promise; a promise to remain faithful, to love you and only you forever._ "Oh my God." She whispered to herself.

"I just saw Alvin leave; what happened?" Brittany asked walking back into the store.

Eleanor glared at her. "What do you think happened?" She asked. "You got me paranoid, I jumped to conclusions, and now Alvin thinks I don't trust him." She explained leaving the store.

Brittany allowed that to sink in before turning to follow her. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked once she caught up with Eleanor.

"I don't know; I'm winging it." Eleanor said putting on the ring.

"Ooh, pretty ring. Where'd you get it?" Brittany asked reaching for it. Eleanor stopped walking and glared at her. "Right… sorry..." She said and they kept walking.

***

Eleanor slowly walked up the Seville's front steps. She took a short pause to gather her thoughts before ringing the doorbell. Just as she was about to leave, Alvin opened the door. "Hey, I see you're wearing the ring." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I love it and the note was really sweet." Eleanor said with a smile. "But I don't get why Jeanette was with you."

"I wanted to make sure you would like it, and since Brittany can't keep a secret to save her life, I asked Jeanette to help me pick one." Alvin explained. "Not bad for a two-timing, skirt-chasing, heartbreaker, huh…?" He asked crossing her arms.

A small blush crept up on her cheeks. "I'm really sorry." Eleanor said apologetically. "Brittany got into my head and everything was downhill from there." She explained.

Alvin stayed silent for a moment and so did Eleanor. She was wondering if his silence was a good or bad thing. "So, what have we learned?" He asked suddenly.

"…Never listen to Brittany again." Eleanor mumbled with a glare.

"…And?" Alvin asked obviously expecting more.

"I'm really lucky because I have a sweet and understanding boyfriend like you?" Eleanor said as more of a question and with an innocent smile. Alvin eyed her still not satisfied with her answer. Eleanor sighed and lowered her head. "…Just because doesn't always mean just because you're in trouble." She said softly.

Alvin smiled in approval and lifted Eleanor's head so their eyes met. "That's more like it." He said before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you." He said leaning his forehead against Eleanor's.

"I love you, too." Eleanor said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

**THE END!**

**You see? It was all a misunderstanding, and every story has a moral. No need to repeat it… REVIEW!**


End file.
